20 Secrets Of Akatsuki History
by YamiPaladinofChaos
Summary: Akatsuki. Before sealing the Biju, before the SClass Missing Nin, it was something else altogther, and its roots intertwine with that of the most unlikely people of all. Written for the 20 truths lj community.


**Title**: Twenty Secrets Of Akatsuki's History  
**Author: **YamiPaladinOfChaos/ypaladinofchaos

**Group:** Akatsuki  
**Rating**: PG  
**Disclaimer:** Naruto does not belong to me.

* * *

1. Akatsuki was originally started by a young priestess named Haya who saw the devastation inflicted by the Kyubi no Youma, and decided to do something about it. 

2. Incidentally, Akatsuki was also originally an entirely female order of priestesses who wandered the world, going to any village that had been visited by the Biju and using both medicinal and spiritual arts to give aid.

3. Akatsuki is older than every single Hidden Village.

4. This is the reason why, when the Hidden Villages sought to control Biju, Akatsuki went underground, and thus, its name was rarely spoken or heard of.

5. The then still female order acted secretly, and has done so ever since, even to this day.

6. Akatsuki, though no one, not even its members former or current or its current leader know it, is the original cause for the First Great Ninja War.

7. This is because one hot headed but incredibly talented priestess, ironically named Haya as well, accidentally murdered the first Shukaku vessel after witnessing the damage the Jinchuriki, a young girl, caused.

She used her abilities to extract the Jinchuriki at the wish of the girl. This lead to this discovery that Jinchuriki die without their Biju. Haya fled the scene before anyone could identify her as the murderer.

8. Sadly, a delegate from the Hidden Cloud who looked similar to Haya had been in the vicinity, and thus, the First Great Ninja War began, and no one knew it was Akatsuki who triggered it.

9. For this reason, Haya was exiled from Akatsuki. She would later mother a man who would be known as the Shodai Hokage, a man famous for his ability to bind Biju to his will.

10. Her sister, Hoshiko, would eventually become the next leader of the order Akatsuki, as well as a mother, despite her calling.

11. The Akatsuki of today actually holds its own origins from a group of ten shinobi brothers who never belonged to any Hidden Village. They refused to take missions that conflicted with their code of honor, but retained a reputation for incredible power nonetheless. When they ran into Akatsuki, they found the women's cause noble enough to swear allegiance to the order.

12. Hoshiko is actually the first person to think about capturing and extracting a Biju forcibly from a Jinchuriki. It is this single moment that eventually kills Gaara of the Desert when Shukaku of the Sand is extracted from his body and drives Uzumaki Naruto to a murderous rage time and time again.

13. It is only when the second Shukaku vessel violently ends the First Ninja War that Hoshiko's idea is seriously considered.

14. The youngest of Hoshiko's daughters, Hana, while journeying around the countryside, runs into a blonde man already gaining fame as the Yellow Flash. She is promptly swept off her feet.

15. By the time the Yellow Flash becomes Yondaime, there is an unspoken alliance between Akatsuki and the Hidden Leaf, cemented by a marriage between Konoha's Kage and the Akatsuki leader's daughter. However, no one in Konoha but the Yondaime knows this, not even the Sandaime or Jiraiya.

16. Akatsuki's members, however, were wiped out after a foolish priestess attempted to purify the Kyubi, never knowing that Akatsuki had not, not even once since its founding, even attempted to confront the most powerful Biju.

17. The infuriated Kyubi hunted down and wiped out Akatsuki. Hana was not spared, and the Hidden Leaf suffered for it when the Kyubi came to call.

18. Before she died, Hana gave birth to a bawling, squalling blonde baby. The Yondaime, with tears in his eyes, used the technique Hana had helped him with, and sealed the Kyubi no Youma within his own son.

19. Only one of the Akatsuki's protectors survived Kyubi; the youngest of the shinobi brothers, who had been married to Hisa, Hoshiko's eldest daughter. It is he who would reform Akatsuki and become its leader, sworn to avenging the old Akatsuki by sealing every Biju, especially the Kyubi.

20. Though the amazing amount of irony would be lost on everyone, within two decades, the new Akatsuki would be wiped out by the shinobi's nephew, the Kyubi Jinchuriki Uzumaki Naruto.


End file.
